A number of fields currently benefit from an array of wire handling and wire threading techniques. Different techniques are frequently employed by mechanics, technicians, engineers, and contractors depending on the application. In some applications, some techniques benefit from the use of one or more tools and/or parts in that they can facilitate threading and handling wires through constrained spaces, as it is often required, during the assembly and/or repair of wired system elements. Currently, the assembly and/or repair of wired system elements in many applications include assembling and/or removing wired elements, such as electrical parts, using existing handling and threading tools. Even though some tools are currently available, due in part to their design, handling and threading wires often results in very time consuming processes and/or unwanted results.
Generally, the design of existing tools is limited to a cylinder with a handle which can help a user guide a wire. However, in many instances these designs provide for many limitations which can create a difficult working environment and/or unwanted results in order to remove the tool after its use. For example, in the automotive industry after using the existing tools to assemble, replace, and/or repair a wired component, the mechanic or technician is often forced to cut fire wall lining and/or surrounding rubber seals to remove the tool after the wire has been guided through a compartment and/or a constrained space.
In addition, while working with wired components, the existing tool designs require that the user reach the end of the cylinder path to handle or work with the wire. Many times, by nature of the tools' use, the end of the cylinder used to thread the wire is on the other side of a dividing partition or barrier in a constrained space. Consequently, although the length of the cylinder that passes through may not appear long, due to space restrictions, it frequently increases the complexity of the job making it a more time consuming process.
As a result of the foregoing, there is a need for a new practical tool that can facilitate the management and/or inserting wires or tubes through dividing walls or barriers.